


Something borrowed, something blue

by LucyLightwood



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned peachshipping, Weddings, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, incredible amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLightwood/pseuds/LucyLightwood
Summary: Atem's been looking for the perfect opportunity to propose, and with the help of a couple friends, he might be able to.





	Something borrowed, something blue

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this thanks to nsfwnoses twitter account, because oh my god I couldn't get the idea of these two proposing out of my mind.   
> Anyways, enjoy!

**Part I - The Rings**

The jewelry is so bright it almost hurts the eyes, the amount of shapes and colors overwhelming. He has done his research online and visited enough stores to know the basics, but it needs to be perfect.

"And you are sure he has no idea" There's a look on Yugi's face as he makes the question, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure" Atem replies with a smile, as they walk through the store. It's the first time he's buying an engagement ring. "Mokuba's helping, he even let me borrow his computer to search for designs"

Yugi nods, stopping by one of the stands and pointing at a pair of rings. They are nice enough, silver with small engravings. He shakes his head, they would be good enough for anyone else, but Kaiba's special.

Back when they started, Kaiba had put to rest most of his anger and hatred, but there were still demons living inside his soul. Sometimes they still come up, in the middle of the night in the shape of bad dreams. It hadn't been easy back then, with him trying to adjust to the modern world, everything a new and confusing experience, and Kaiba doing his best effort to juggle his company, his life and his inner struggles.

"Wow, look at these _prices_ " Yugi mumbles, most of the rings don't have a price tag, but a serial number or a code. There are references for the codes and Atem knows how expensive the shop is.

"Don't worry about it" He smiles with a nonchalant shrug, he's been waiting for his first big win for this.

It's hard not to think about the first steps of their relationship, it still sends flutters down his spine. The first kisses, the first nights together, the almost desperate way Seto used to cling to him at night, as if scared he was going to fade in the morning.

"We can try other stores" Yugi offers, realizing he's not interested in most of the rings on display "I'm sure we'll find something"

Atem shakes his head "I came here last week, they know what I want. The manager told me to wait for a moment"

Yugi nods, as supportive as ever, and glances at a cute ring with a pink stone on top. It would be lovely on Anzu, Atem thinks but doesn't say. He has no idea how his partner manages a long distance relationship, he knows he wouldn't be able to.

There are times when Seto has to go across the globe for work, and they both dread it. It's not that they are dependent on the other but they would very much rather not spend so much time away. As he sees it, time's a precious thing to spend with your loved ones.

"He's playing soccer again"

Yugi turns to him "You're joking"

"Nope"

"Soccer? Kaiba?"

Atem laughs "Yes, his company has a sports program. He was a bit wary of joining, but I told him there was no reason not to"

"Isn't it a little bit weird to play with your CEO?"

"Do you know Kaiba?" Atem smirks "I guess it was weird at first, but he is quite adept at separating his CEO persona from, you know, his true self"

Yugi is thoughtful for a moment but nods. He knows they have been working on game ideas, trying to develop some of Yugi's. He's so proud of him he could burst, but tries to keep it as concealed as possible.

A lady in all black walks towards them, a smile on her face and a key on one hand. "Gentlemen" She offers "please, follow me"

Atem is used to this type of treatment, but has learnt not to _expect_ it. He likes to believe his friends -and the Kaiba's- keep him humble, calling him out on his bullshit. Although Kaiba doesn't seem to care when he acts like a Pharaoh in front of others-or in the bedroom- but it could be a problem. Not that he got to be Pharaoh for long, but growing up with people bowing and praising you doesn't go away in a couple years.

Tournaments were a different thing, there he got to be as obnoxious as he wanted with no reprimands. He had worked from the ground up, missing Yugi every step of the way but they had to be as separate as possible for the public to even consider him a true duelist. Kaiba had wanted to be his sponsor from day one, but he only accepted once he got some merit of his own. It wasn't only pride what kept him from accepting Kaiba's sponsorship right away, but fear of embarrassing his company if he failed.

It took him a couple tournaments to know he still got it in him, and perhaps that spark was never going to go away. He had crossed paths a couple times with Jonouchi, but he was on a whole different league after everything that had happened. Every time he dueled an old friend, something sparked inside of him and made him push harder to get to the top.

Once he got some regional titles and made it to the nationals -dueling had grown more and more in the last years-, Kaiba's full sponsorship and support came into place and everything changed. Suddenly there were people wanting to talk to him, news reporters, blogs on the internet -or _something_ \- speculating about him and where he came from. He had almost gotten disqualified from nationals due to a claim of him not having a real ID. Kaiba had sorted it out right before his duel, from miles away.

Eventually people accepted the story of him being Yugi's relative from Egypt, who had moved to Japan to become a duelist. He didn't elaborate further on his past, although he covertly helped Ishizu with new findings and information modern day archeologists could never get.

Kaiba didn't duel anymore, he had placed his deck in one of his vaults and it rested there, a dormant dragon. It was a pity, truly, and Atem silently hoped for the day they would fight again. Or just to see him in action. Back in the day, they had always had some _horrible_ danger lurking, that was all gone now. He wanted to see him be as marvelous as he had always been against him.

"We're so honored to have you two here" The woman says, letting them inside a small room with a table. There's a bright light, and a box with what surely is jewelry inside. Atem wonders how much money is in the whole store and tries not to think about it again.

Yugi blushes at the compliment, but there's a confident smirk on his face. He has changed so much in the past years it's mesmerizing. They don't get to spend as much time together as they used to, but the time they do have is precious. He couldn't do this without him by his side.

"Thank you, do you have what we discussed?"

The woman nods and opens the little black box, turning it to them. There's an expectant gleam on her eye and Atem is too enthralled with the rings to notice. They are exactly what he pictured around Seto's long finger. Worry clutches at his stomach, there's still a chance he might say no. Atem's a confident man, and he's sure in his relationship but marriage is more than just signing a few papers and throwing a party. It's expressing to each other the level of commitment they already have.

Atem knows it means something when Kaiba comes home from work, exhausted and bored out of his mind, looking for a long bath and his kisses. He knows no one else sees Kaiba how he sees him, smiling, being happy, carefree.

He never got to live before, so he wants Kaiba to know the life he wants to make is with him. And only him.

"It's beautiful" Yugi breathes, leaning closer to see the details. "You designed this?"

Atem shakes his head "Mokuba put me in contact with a few designers... I just told them my ideas..." He looks up at the lady "It's perfect, thank you" His voice is filled with emotion, people have told him he can be too intense but he pays them no mind.

He barely touches the rings before they are put in two different boxes, one is placed in a box for him to propose, the other one set aside. He wasn't sure if people buy matching engagement rings, but he knew he wanted something to carry on his body if Kaiba said yes.

Atem's writing is a disaster but he manages to sign the check and hands it over to the woman.

Who he's dating is no secret, the news came out around their first year anniversary. Kaiba was an expert at avoiding the press or any sort of publicity he didn't like, which helped them for a while. People had noticed how the CEO took time to be present at the tournaments he participated in, sometimes not even paying for a private booth.

Before dueling became so huge across the world, Kaiba only appeared in business magazines and rarely gave any interviews about his new models. He had people who did that for him. _After_ Battle City things had changed, duel disks were everywhere and dueling had turned into a career. There was even a high school for duelists now! And Kaiba was associated with all of it from the start. All sorts of magazines wanted to know about him.

The headlines had shifted then from _'Kaiba Corporation's actions skyrocket'_ to _'Duelist Seto Kaiba endorses new Dueling School" ,_ so on and so forth. It took no time for the questions to become about his private life, which he hated. Seto had told him several times how much it unnerved him when people tried to pry at his personal life instead of his accomplishments. They weren't too intrusive, given how they were small celebrities, the same sort an author might be.

Outside of the dueling world people didn't recognize them all that much.

They both knew their relationship would be made public eventually, but they didn't rush it. There was no need for a big press conference or anything of the sort, although Atem wondered if Kaiba had wanted a big display like that to show the world who he was dating.

Most papers and magazines only got pictures of them spending time together, given how little affection they showed in public back then. It was more difficult for Kaiba than him, and he respected it.

All their friends knew since the beginning, so he didn't have to call anyone to give explanations the moment the rest of the world caught up. It had been around their first anniversary, when things had started to feel more serious between them. Atem wasn't living in Yugi's place anymore, given how he spent most nights at Kaiba's anyway.

"Did you see this?" Seto asked, sitting next to him on the couch, draping his arm behind his back.

"What?" Atem moved closer, eyes scanning the tablet his boyfriend held "Oh" He chuckled, kissing his cheek. They had been caught coming home from a date, his arm around Kaiba's waist, Kaiba's around his shoulders. It was clear they weren't friends and now they were the top duelist couple out there.

Kaiba wasn't dueling anymore, even back then, but they hadn't made that public. It was good to leave people guessing and hoping every tournament.

"They got my age wrong" Seto frowned, but he wasn't angry.

"You are still young, come on" He cupped his face with a hand, kissing him softly on the lips.

And that had been that, their lives went on as if nothing had happened. True, he had been bombarded with strange questions after that, but both Mokuba and Seto had given him a crash course on how to avoid them and how to give vague answers. _Not_ that he needed it, he had had to remind them about their past as a Pharaoh. He was used to being a leader, although being asked what was the most romantic thing Kaiba had done for him was _new._

He places both boxes inside his bag, making sure to be careful with them, those rings mean more than money to him. His phone's screen lightens up, so he picks it up and smiles.

"Kaiba?" Yugi walks next to him, they have decided to go have lunch, there are things he still needs to ask him.

"Yeah, he's out with Mokuba" Atem frowns at the screen, typing as fast as he can -it's not very fast. Modern day electronics have proven difficult, and they keep changing and improving... "They're at an amusement park, _blending in_ "

"Not Kaiba Land?"

"No, otherwise Kaiba would spend all day looking for stuff to perfect"

"It's good, how he's allowing himself more things to enjoy" Yugi guides him to one of his favorite restaurants, it's Italian so he can't complain although he likes food with a bit more spice. "No?"

Atem puts down his cell phone, and nods "He's trying. I keep telling him how he keeps making these wonderful parks that make a lot of people happy and he makes no use of them"

They sit by a window, Atem making sure his bag is close to his body and in sight at all times. Just with a look at the menu he knows what he'll order, he's not new to the world anymore.

"You forget I work with him" Yugi smiles, still deciding what to order "I've never seen him happier, or you" He looks up, and Atem shrugs trying to downplay it "Do you know where to propose?"

Atem groans, tapping a finger on the table and shakes his head "No. Nowhere feels right... our past is a bit complicated, and now there aren't that many places I can... propose"

Yugi muses it over, closing the menu and staring at him "He's a private person, _but_ he has a Blue Eyes private jet, so..."

He laughs, warmth spreading through his chest to the rest of his body. Suddenly he wants to pull out his phone and call him.

"I thought about doing it at home, that way it can be a surprise... but it feels... I want it to be special"

"Atem" Sometimes Yugi used a tone of voice that said: _'how can you be so awkward at this'_ "you are going to propose, I think that's special enough"

Maybe he's right, but Atem can't help but feel he has to show the extent of his feelings to the man. It's not like they don't know what the other feels, they have discussed it. Slowly but surely they had gone from small discreet touches and lingering gazes to whispers of affection, kisses in the middle of the night that led nowhere but kept them warm.

Kaiba was a man that loved intensely, with no reservations.

Atem wanted to give him a proposal he would never forget, that made him feel as loved as he was. 

**  
  
There are voices coming from the kitchen as he steps inside their loft, he can clearly recognize their voices. He places his bag with his coat on a couple hangers on the wall and takes off his shoes, knowing they must've heard the door already.

Their living space is big enough, the living room is connected to the kitchen -which would create some issues if it weren't for Kaiba Corp's incredible kitchen appliances-, a bathroom and a staircase to the upper floor where the bedrooms are. Mokuba's room is untouched, despite the boy spending most of his time at his own apartment near college. It's a bit surprising that he decided to pursue a higher education, given how smart both boys are. Kaiba told him he thinks it's a way to be normal, and Mokuba really needed to be around people his age. Atem agrees, although he caught Seto doing a background check on his little brother's friends _twice,_ which led to a long talk about boundaries. 

"Hey" Seto smiles when he sees him, moving away from the counter to place a hand on his hip, a kiss on his lips. Atem touches his cheek in passing, ruffling Mokuba's hair as a 'hello'. "How was your day?"

Atem swallows and tries not to look too _guilty_ , he's an awful liar. "Great, it was nice catching up with Yugi... How was the park?"

There's a long frustrated sigh from Mokuba "Well it was _fun_ but Seto kept complaining"

"I told you, those queues weren't optimized. And they didn't have a way to keep people cool during the day"

Atem laughs, moving past them to get himself a glass of water and avoid more questions about his day. He knows Kaiba likes to hear him talk, but this one time he can't be too careful. He's an awful liar, and Seto is a human lie detector.

They've talked about buying a house and leaving the apartment behind, even going as far as viewing some properties. There's always something wrong, they're too big (Kaiba's complain), or there isn't enough stone (Atem's).

There was one that was perfect, but when it came the time to sign the papers, they both declined. The apartment had seen so many milestones that leaving it felt wrong. If Atem walked around the place, he could easily conjure up several moments of their lives. The first time Kaiba told him about his biological parents -there, sitting on the couch, slumping, a hand on his hair-, the first time they laughed so hard their sides hurt -on the dining table, right at the start of their relationship- or the first 'I love you's' shared in the comfort of their bedroom.

Perhaps he's too protective of his memories, afraid of losing them or perhaps the place is good enough as it is. It's not like they are planning on having any children anytime soon.

"I thought we could go up to the roof?" He whispers, touching Seto on the hip. They've come a long way to be able to touch each other so casually, his heart still leaps every time he feels his hand on his back or _anywhere_ else.

He came up with a plan to propose after lunch, right before desert. Atem knew he wouldn't be able to keep the secret for more than a couple hours in presence of Kaiba, so it had to happen that same night.

"I'll be going then" Mokuba smiles, jumping up to his feet as if nothing's going on. No wonder he's managed to keep so many secrets from his brother.

"You're not staying for diner?"

"Nah, I already had enough of you, bro" He smiles but hugs Kaiba as strongly as ever. That's one thing that hasn't changed.

Mokuba high five's Atem before grabbing his coat and bag, he's helped enough already. It's nice to watch him grow up, he's come to care for the kid almost as much as Kaiba.

Their home is theirs again and Atem relaxes, he enjoys having people over but it takes energy. He has learnt that from being _alive,_ how much energy everything takes. Even the things he enjoys.

He walks over to the other man and arches an eyebrow "The _queues weren't optimized_?" There's a smile on Seto's lips and he shrugs.

"They're the competition, you know"

"Hm, yeah" He pulls him down by the collar, enjoying his lips freely now there's no one to stare "Everything is so _optimized_ at Kaiba Corp"

Seto groans, pulling him closer by the small of his back. "I have meetings on Monday, don't remind me" He closes his eyes, there are no dark bags underneath his eyes and he looks healthier than he's ever been. Atem prides himself on that a bit.

Kaiba's still the same restless worker he's always been, coming up with new ideas and designs. It's the corporate life that bores him, the long meetings, the fake pleasantries. Atem can't help but agree with him.

"Let's go up the roof, come on" He pulls him by the hand, they can have dinner later.

The knot on Atem's stomach starts to grow as they take the stairs -they are on the top floor, of course-, he's made sure the ring is on his pocket but out of reach from Seto.

The roof is almost as significant as their home, it's the place they went when life became too hard, where Atem lay down trying to wrap his head around the modern world around him. It's the place Seto got his first win against him. The stunned expression on his face still makes him smile. And, if he's honest, Atem has no idea how he lost, but he did. The sex that came right after was spectacular, and that's a very fond memory as well.

It's dark outside, and not as warm as he would like. They've compromised on spending at least one or two vacations per year somewhere sunny. They don't go to Egypt as much as they could, as it's a place that makes him too nostalgic.

"We should be able to see more stars" He whispers, still not used to the city's light pollution.

"Yeah"

He knows Seto is staring at him and only agreeing out of love, he's never been someone that goes out at night to watch the stars. Even if he _is_ extremely interested in science.

"Where do you think the northern star is? It's the brightest so we might be able to see it" He smiles, looking around and waiting until Seto does the same.

The man has turned his back to him almost completely, eyes on the sky. He looks beautiful, and Atem drops to one knee behind him.

"I think it's there" Seto points, they've spent long hours discussing the cosmos, Atem being extremely knowledgeable on the subject thanks to his ancient upbringing. He probably thinks this is another one of those times.

"I think you're wrong"

Seto turns, frowning and ready to retort -because he's _absolutely sure he's right_ \- and then he freezes. His eyes glance over the ring once and then go back to his face. He's stunned, more than he's ever seen him.

"Seto, I'm happier with you than I've ever been before. There's no doubt in my mind I want to spend the rest of my life, and my afterlife, with you"

The man swallows, opening and closing his mouth once and Atem braces for a 'no'. Has he rushed? Kaiba's eyes are shining bright and before he can say anything, tears are falling, rolling down his cheeks as if caressing him. Atem has seen him cry before, but never like this.

"Please say something?"

Kaiba blinks, barely rubbing the back of his hand on one cheekbone and breaths in. " _Bastard_ " He whispers, and there's the shadow of a smile on his face.

"Love, it's alright"

"Oh, _shut up_ " His hands are shaking, and Atem decides it's time to get up and take them on his own.

"Would you marry me, Seto?" He asks, and Kaiba's eyes widen for a moment, tears welling up on his eyelashes, rebelling against his impassive nature. 

There's a small nod, and he's squeezing Atem's hand now. "Yeah, yes. Yes... fucking bastard" He pulls him into a tight hug, burying his face on Atem's hair, holding him in place.

Atem's heart is racing, beating against his chest so hard it might just leave him and find a new home inside Seto's.

"If I knew the ring I chose was going to make you cry then I would have gotten a boring one" It's his attempt at a joke and Seto chuckles without moving away, his breathing shaky. "Love, it's alright"

" _Don't..._ I'm _fine_ " He's trying very hard to sound composed and it only makes him more endearing. "I'm... this is just... Fuck you"

"Not a very loving thing to say to your fiancé" Atem feels so happy, he squeezes him more into the hug "Come here, let me..." He pulls away, taking the ring from the box and sliding it on his finger. There were a plethora of classic designs to chose from, he rejected all of them. Instead, he managed to find an artist that would design a ring shaped like a sleeping silver dragon. There's detailing in blue and purple on the wings but he's kept it to minimum. "Do you like it?"

Seto is staring at his hand with disbelief and he wishes to know what is going through his head. He'd ask, but Seto kisses him hard on the mouth, cupping his face with both hands, pulling him closer. He drops the box, pulling at him as well.

Atem's hands go up to his face, wiping away some leftover tears as they kiss, standing on the tip of his toes because Kaiba's not leaning as much as he should.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Now he leans, pressing their foreheads together, staying there as they both process what's happened. "It's perfect, Atem"

Seto means more than the ring, and he can tell.

**Part II - Vows**

Seto stares at his reflection in the mirror, composed as ever. He's wearing a white suit with a black shirt underneath, he already knows Atem's suit is black with a white shirt. They've planned it, just like everything else in the venue. The guest list includes their close friends and family members, as well as valued members of Kaiba Corp.

The security is tight, to make sure no one tries to sneak in and take pictures. There's been a lot of speculation surrounding their wedding, given how they haven't been secretive about it. Kaiba likes to brag -a bit, not as much as he used to- but this was a whole new level. It stops his heart every time he catches a glimpse of the ring on his finger, although he has forbidden Atem to even mention his reaction to the proposal.

He knows his close friends know, but they've all grown fond of each other, so there hasn't been as much teasing as he expected. Anzu has flown from America for their wedding, which got Yugi even more excited for the date.

"You look really good" Mokuba is trying not to cry, his voice a bit chocked up every time he throws a compliment at him. He's the only one that's with him before the wedding starts, not that he's nervous or having second thoughts -Kaiba's never been as sure of anything in his life-, he just wants his best man to be there.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

The wedding will take place outside, between stone pillars that look as Egyptian as possible. Atem didn't ask for it, but he's made sure that every flower, every plant in the place is as close as what he'd have known in his youth. They've managed to wait until spring came around -he wanted the wedding as soon as possible, but Atem with his warm laugh and soft hands convinced him to wait a little bit longer.

"Almost" Mokuba jumps to his feet, pacing around the room and he can't help but laugh.

"I'm the one that's getting married, shouldn't I be the nervous one?"

"I'm not nervous!" He blushes, making sure his tie is in the right place -again.

"Sure thing, Mokie" Seto grabs him by the shoulders with a smile "I'm fine, come on. Let's go already, Pharaohs don't like to be kept waiting"

His brother groans but makes sure he has the gold rings on his pocket for the exchange during the ceremony. The inside of the place is as comfortable as money could afford, and way too big. Atem's somewhere in the other wing of the house, and he wants to go find him.

Old traditions mean nothing to him, but everyone was adamant on they not seeing each other before the wedding. He thinks it's stupid and pointless but it only makes his excitement grow.

"Do you have your vows?"

Those had been difficult to write. Not because his feelings weren't there, but finding a way to express them in a few minutes was close to impossible.

"Yes, I memorized them" Mokuba rolls his eyes at him and he only ruffles his hair. He shouldn't, it's taken his little brother a while to straighten his hair and have it just like he wants.

"Wait here" He stops him right at the double doors "I'll make sure everyone's seated"

Seto nods, and even though he knows exactly where Atem is going to be standing -there's another entrance opposite his own, they've made a path towards the altar for both of them- he can't help but look around for him.

Mokuba comes back with a smile and gives him a tight hug, it rumples his suit just a bit, but he doesn't care. "I'll go stand with Yugi, good luck" And then he's gone.

It's customary to have someone walk the bride down the aisle, but there's no bride and neither wanted to be escorted. They know where every step is taking them and there's no hesitation.

Kaiba opens the wide doors, there's a soft music in the air but he couldn't care any less. Atem stands right opposite him, with a bright smile on his face, looking ten times more beautiful than he thought. They talked about matching suits, but he's clearly changed his mind. Atem's dressed like the pharaoh he was, with the makeup and the gold making him shine and command respect. It's the best decision he could've taken, and Seto breathes in before walking towards the altar.

They reach each other with a smile, and Seto can see his little brother trying not to cry. The judge is starting to speak as the music dies down, but he's not hearing her.

"You look good" He whispers, holding his hand as they try to seem as if they're paying attention. Atem gives him a light squeeze, the gold rings on his fingers pressing against his hand.

"You look beautiful"

Seto blushes, holding his hand a bit tighter. He's supposed to stare at the judge, but he keeps glancing to him.

"Gentlemen" She speaks loud enough for everyone to hear "I've been told you'll read your own vows, so if you please"

They both turn to face each other, the guests are silent now. He's decided to be the first one to go, so he holds both of Atem's hands and stares at them for a moment. It's not bravery he's looking for, but intimacy in a space full of people.

"Atem" He looks up and there's a smile for him, his kohl-lined eyes tracing his every move "I knew I had met my match the moment we met... And that wasn't exactly a good thing" Atem chuckles and nods once "But those days are long gone" He uses his thumb to caress the back of his hand "What I found in you it's something I thought I'd never have. I had accepted a path in life that led nowhere, and you changed that. You and... your incredibly annoying friends" There's laughter from around him, but he only cares about Atem's low chuckle "I know I don't say this as often as I should, but I love you. I would tear down the sky for you" He has stepped forward, and Atem is holding his gaze "And we both know this is just a ceremony like any other and it won't change what we already have, what we've built, but I want to make you a few promises" He swallows, tightening the grip on his hands "I promise to always be honest with you, to never hold back. I know you wouldn't appreciate that... I promise to fight for us if it ever comes to it, and I promise to bring you back when your memories get the best of you"

He can tell Atem's gotten emotional after that, swallowing and holding his hands as if his life depended on it. If it weren't for the protocol, he's sure they'd be kissing.

"It's your turn, pharaoh?"

Atem laughs, and it's bright and packed with happy tears. "I- yes..." He takes a deep breath and looks up at him. "I'm not good at this" Yugi laughs behind him, but there's tears in his eyes as well "Seto, I've always felt connected to you. There was something that pulled us together... You don't like it when I talk about destiny, but what else could it be? I've wandered for a long, long time until now. You are my destiny, you are my home"

Ah, _fuck him_. Seto smiles, squeezing his hands and doing his best not to cry. He's not as surprised as he was when Atem proposed -and there's people there- so he's better prepared this time.

"I love you, and I'll spend the rest of my life with you"

He touches Atem's forearm, and when the judge gives them a nod, he pulls him in for a long kiss. His arms go around his waist, he can feel his warm skin under the sheer fabric, he can't wait for their wedding night.

There's applause and it's almost deafening, like the loud beat on a dance floor, he would care if he weren't too concerned about the way Atem's kissing him. The ghost of his smile in between the kisses.

They exchange rings, not taking the engagement ones off -they've decided to leave both on and the Judge declares them united in marriage. When she says it, it starts to feel real.

The next kiss is shorter, both very aware of people on their feet clapping and eager to congratulate them. Seto knows he's going to be separated from him for a while and he already hates it.

**

"It's going to happen" Yugi whispers, sitting next to Atem as they both stare ahead at Jonouchi and Seto, whom are chatting amicably.

"No way" He's never felt happier, a glass of champagne on his hand. The party started right after the ceremony and everyone's in high spirits. He hasn't had enough time to be around Seto, but he's sure they are going to have more than enough time on their honeymoon.

A few feet away, Jou and Kaiba share a short hug and Atem thinks he's going to drop his drink.

"Told you!" Yugi laughs and gives him a small bump on his shoulder "Told you they'd hug"

"Is the world ending?"

Seto searches the room with his eyes, almost looking lost until they gazes meet. There's a brief smile, and he's walking towards them. Big parties aren't their scene, but they've got caught up in the euphoria of the wedding.

"I'll leave you two alone" Yugi gets up and he's sure he wants to go look for Anzu.

Seto sits next to him, exhausted and holds his hand "Can we leave?"

"Already?"

The look he gives him is enough to make him laugh again. Atem nods, finishing his drink and leaving the glass on one of the tables "I don't think they'll realize we're gone"

Seto nods, placing a hand on his lower back. He's even touchier than usual, he likes that.

"I have the car waiting outside"

"The night's young, don't worry"

They walk outside without anyone stopping them, they let security know they are leaving and get in their car. They got a chauffeur, so they can cuddle in the backseat, Kaiba already taking off his tie.

They're spending the night at a five star hotel, taking a plane in the morning to their honeymoon destination. The location is a surprise, but he knows it doesn't matter where they end up, they got everything they need.

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey want to write the wedding night and honeymoon but oh my god. This was supposed to be just the proposal and then well...   
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
